Pit vs Mecha Pit
by EpicPit
Summary: Hades daughter Persephone has built a robot version of Pit and try to wreak havoc in Skyworld and with help from Jaden, EpicPit, DarkPit, and Viridi. They will stop this from heppening.
1. Chapter 1

Hades watched Persephone make a robot of Pit. He smirked at getting his revenge.

Hades said quietly"Don't worry Pitty Pat I am coming for you."

**Skyworld**

Pit,DarkPit, and EpicPit sat outside of Palutena's temple. They were playing Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It was a normal day for them. Then it got dark and they saw a shadow but they thought it was just nothing and kept on playing.

**Underworld**

"It's working" Hades said flying the robot. He then flew it through a open window in Palutena's temple. The robot bumped into Palutena.

Palutena said " Well your in early, is something wrong?"

MechaPit said "No nothing at all."

Palutena replied "Oh,ok I was just checking."

**Skyworld**

Pit,EpicPit, and DarkPit decided to go in. Hades immediately made the robot hide. Jaden came running down the stairs. "Hi guys!"Jaden yelled happily. Jaden sniffed the air then said quietly ''Something isn't right.."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I also have a forum called Kid icarus chatroom where you can chat about Kid icarus or rp it. Just so you know EpicPit has black wings and black long hair. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mecha Pit Strikes!

**SkyWorld**

"Huh?''Said Pit hearing Jaden. "Oh its probably just nothing"Said Jaden. "Ok if you say so"Pit said.

**Nighttime at Skyworld/Underworld**

Hades made MechaPit move out its hiding headed for the basement. While he was in the basement he saw paint. Hades imediately got an idea then he opened the paint and spilled most of it and put white feathers on the floor. He decided to make footprints leading to Pits room. Hades smirked at this plan. He then hid the robot again.

**Morning at Skyworld**

Palutena woke up smelling paint. She looked out her door and saw the footprints leading to Pits room. "hmm.."Palutena said. She saw the trail began at the basement so she went to the basement and saw the white feathers. Palutena was shocked she said under her breath"How could he...". She stormed up the stairs. EpicPit woke up when she heard Palutena storming up the stairs. "That can't be good" Thought EpicPit. Palutena went into Pit's room and saw white feathers and footprints leading to his bed. Palutena stayed calm. "Pit."She said. "Yeah?" He replied. "What is with the footprints and white feathers?''Palutena asked. "Huh?"Pit said looking around. "I didnt do that!'' He said. "Well no one else here has white feathers and feet,Pit."Palutena said. "You are grounded Pit for 2 days and no 3ds or any video games"Palutena said. "But I didnt do it!" Pit yelled. EpicPit overheard the conversation and came in Pit's room. "What is it EpicPit?''Palutena asked. "I dont think Pit did this, it just doesnt seem like him.''EpicPit said. "Hmm.. i will let it go for now but i dont want this to happen again."Palutena said and walked out the room. "If i didnt do it who did?" Pit said. "I am not sure but we will find out" said EpicPit.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think will happen next? You will find out next chapter! Please Rate and Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The rise of Shadow Jaden

**Underworld**

Hades had another idea to cause more trouble. A evil clone of Jaden. He started making it immediately. Persephone smirked at the idea. They would destroy Skyworld. Hades had finally gotten his creation done. It was a black shadow with red eyes and black wings. He decided to call it Shadow Jaden. The Shadow looked up at Hades and said ''What do you want me to do master?''. Hades thought this was brilliant now he could cause more trouble. ''Well there is a clone of you named Jaden he is a trouble maker and lives in a evil place called Skyworld, perhaps you could take care of that'' Hades lied. ''Sure thing master'' said Shadow Jaden. He spreaded his wings and took off for Skyworld.

**Skyworld**

Jaden was outside of Palutena's temple trying to find clues to who's trying to frame Pit. Shadow Jaden saw something that looked like him but had gray fur and white wings. He headed for it. He landed and hid behind the rock. Something caught Jaden's attention he smelled something unfamiliar "Maybe this is the person framing Pit" He thought. He followed the smell to the rock. Shadow Jaden then jumped on to him. "Gah! Who are you?" said Jaden shocked. "That doesnt matter'' he snarled. Shadow Jaden slashed at Jaden's wing. Jaden and Shadow Jaden were fighting fiercely. Palutena heard growling and snarling and looked out the window. She saw Shadow Jaden and Jaden fighting. She ran down the steps and went outside. She saw blood and feathers on the ground. Pit, EpicPit, and DarkPit looked out their windows to see whats going on they all ran down the steps and went outside. Palutena had managed to get the clone caged. Everyone went inside. Palutena bandaged Jaden. Palutena looked at the clone and sighed. "How did you get here and why are you here?'' Palutena asked the clone. "None of your business!" he hissed. "Fine, what is your name?" She asked. "My name is Shadow Jaden." Shadow Jaden snarled

* * *

**What do you think? Please rate and review ^.^**


End file.
